Owl's Wisdom
by Morginamomo
Summary: Annabeth has been keeping a secret from Percy and has finally decided to tell him, but then she gets an offer to be signed a record deal and has to leave before she can tell him. A few years later, she is booked a gig at Camp Half-Blood. What is she going to do when she sees Percy again. Will she able to tell him the secret after so long? Read to find out.


**Annabeth's POV**

****I walked off the stage smiling. I had just finished another concert for my tour. Yep. That's right. I'm famous. My 13 year old daughter came running up to me. She gave me a bottle of water and took off my mike. "You know, Zoë, you don't have to do that for me. I can do it myself." I say. "I know it's just that I don't have anything else to do, and I don't want to act like a spoiled brat." She was always like this; she never wants to be like her 'enemy', Francesca Grace. Francesca is basically a spoiled brat who always gets what she wants no matter what. Her mom tried to raise her better, but it didn't work. I'm very good friends with her mother, Piper; She's just like me doesn't want to be spoiled or the center of attention 24/7. Ugh! Stupid ADHD, anyways, I am on my Christmas tour until next February and Zo and I are exhausted from all the traveling. If you are wondering who the father is of Zoë, well you'll find that out later. Zo and I headed to the dressing room and started packing to get back on the bus tonight. We sleep on the bus each night, but we bring a lot of clothes and makeup and more to each concert. After we got done packing, we got on the bus and I crashed on the bed. My manager, Thalia, came in about an hour after the show to discuss where my next destination would be. It would be my Christmas Day performance. Thalia decided to come with me to become famous. So we both left Camp Half-Blood, which killed me. After Tartarus, I and Percy were basically inseparable, until the Record deal came up. He told me to accept it since he's being forced to go and live with his father without me. So I and he said our goodbyes, but things were never the same. I never dated because my heart only belonged to him. We explained everything to Zoë when she was old enough. "Well you're not going to like this. We are booked at …" Thalia trailed off. "What was that?" Zo and I asked at the same time. "I said we'll be singing at Camp Half-Blood!" she blurted out. "WHAT!" I yelled. You can't blame me. I'm scared of what Percy will think when he sees Zoë. She's got Percy's raven black hair with a streak of blonde, my eyes and Percy's build. Even he could figure this out, so I'm terrified.

**Percy's POV**

I was so excited! Annabeth was coming back to Camp Half-Blood! The last time I saw her was over 13 years ago, and before she left she said she had to tell me something but she never did. I hope she remembers me, because I'm going to ask her if she wants to go to the lake with me and we could go and talk underwater in an air bubble, just like old times. The best thing is that she's coming during Christmas. You see, after the Giant War, Chiron let us both stay in my cabin because we were both were having bad dreams about Tartarus. We woke up screaming our head off and then the other one had to run all the way across camp to get to the other, so Chiron let us sleep together so we wouldn't have to do that. So anyways, that Christmas I wrote her a song and we decided it to be our song. I hope she remembers it, because I'm going to play it after her concert. I also can't wait to see Thalia again. I miss our little insult fights. "I never thought I would see the day that Percy would be thinking about something!" Nico said. "I'm thinking about Annabeth, okay? I can't think about anything else." I replied. "Well, you know, Annabeth has been spotted with a thirteen year old kid with her, who do you think she is?" he says. "I don't know, probably just some fan." I replied not caring who the girl was. I just wanted to see Annabeth.

**Time Skip to Christmas Eve**

Annabeth was coming today! I couldn't stay still and I was spending the entire day on Half-Blood Hill. I finally saw a tour bus coming this way and I started to explode inside with excitement.

**Annabeth's POV**

Oh-no. Percy's on the hill and I'm already sweating like crazy. "Mom are you okay?" Zoë asked. "Yeah, I'm just nervous I guess." I lied faking a smile. I hate lying to her, but how am I supposed to tell her that her father that I never told her about was waiting for me for when I got out? I couldn't take it anymore. "Zo, I'm not okay. You know your father?" I asked. "The one you never mention? Yeah, why?" she said. "Well, he's on that hill up ahead and he doesn't know you exist." I said, scared of her reaction. "What! That's him?! How does he not know about me? And you're just telling me this now?!" she half-screamed. I kind of deserved that. "To answer your questions, yes; I tried to tell him but I had to leave before I could; yes because the guilt of it was tearing me apart so I just had to tell you. Please don't be mad at me." I said. "Okay, I forgive you, but I still don't know how you're going to explain me to him… is that why you always wake up screaming in the middle of the night and cry out his name and break down crying?" she said. Thank the Gods. "Well, that has another explanation to which I will tell you later because we are here." I said as we pulled into the drive. I gathered my stuff and went outside and was immediately bombarded with hugs from all of my old friends. Thalia was in the same predicament. I said hi to everyone and squirmed my way out of the group hug. I immediately ran over to Chiron and gave him a gigantic hug, since he's like my father and I missed him. "Hello Annabeth, I've missed you so much." He said. "I've missed you too." I said. I finally pulled away from the hug and turned around and was greeted with the face of…


End file.
